The Darkness on Her Heart
by freifraufischer
Summary: Dark Romantic Snow Queen. After Snow goes to Regina to crush her heart, the Queen decides to exact a completely different sort of revenge. PwP. Consensual though dubious. Post 2.17


Snow White was gasping in pain standing in front of her on her porch, and what Regina had dreamed about much of her life was in her hand: her heart. "Crush it..." Snow begged and Regina tilted her head and smiled. "I have a better idea. You are clearly distraught my dear. Go home and tell your perfect little family that what you've done is wracking you with guilt. That you need to go away for a bit to clear your head. A week perhaps. Take provisions like you are going camping."

Regina smiled, "I'll hold on to this for now. Don't worry you'll get it back. What I'm going to do won't be nearly as fun without your heart in your chest."

She leaned in and kissed her on the mouth and Snow's eyes went wide. "I want to explore that dark spot of yours."

Regina slammed the door in Snow's face, taking her heart with her. She debated where she wanted to do this. Her vault had a certain karmic quality, but she preferred something a bit warmer, and she suspected so might the princess after a bit. So two hours later she sat in her office, everything prepared for the little bitch who had killed her mother.

She whispered into the heart and waited. Snow arrived twenty minutes later, dressed for a long camping trip and carrying a pack. Regina waved, "stack those over there. You won't be needing it."

Snow did so with a bit of fear, her eyes wide.

"You were asking me to kill you a few hours ago, it seems to me that your life is forfeit..." Regina smiled and offered her a small glass with a clear liquid in it. "But don't worry. You'll survive this. Mostly. Drink."

"What... what is it?" But with her heart in Regina's hand she downed the foul tasting potion in one gulp. "Magical stimulant. I don't want you falling asleep on me, and it has the lovely side effect of heightening your senses. Now, strip."

Regina leaned against the desk and watched, appreciatively. "One thing I'll grant you, you built up some lovely muscles while running from me."

Snow was shaking, now naked and standing on the cold marble floor of the mayor's office. Regina watched her and raised an eyebrow before drawing a fireball in her hand and letting Snow worry for a moment about what she would do before throwing it into the fire.

"Tell me the truth Snow... did you ever get over that crush your father was so worried about?"

"I don't know what you mean..."

Regina laughed, "That's my line." She ran a finger along Snow's neck and up to her chin before shoving her heart back in her chest. While she was inches from her face, she placed a hand on Snow to steady her as she gasped and then kissed her hard. "Still don't know what I mean?"

Snow gasped and looked deep into Regina's eyes.

"You want me and you want to be punished for your sins." She stroked her face, "Though you might even find it rewarding. If you want to run, do it now."

Regina turned her back on Snow and walked over to her desk. The naked princess stood frozen in indecision. Regina turned and leaned against her desk her arms folded. "You aren't running."

"I never did make good decisions about you," Snow said honestly.

"This wasn't one either." She waved her hand and a shimmering engulfed the room. "A little glamour spell so no one will notice we're here. No matter how noise we make. I do so hate gags, it takes half the fun." Another wave of her hands and fur lined leather cuffs appeared on her wrists and feet. She only had a moment to inspect them before a pair of chains came from the ceiling and yanked her arms over her head, stretching her body out.

Regina walked around her with a smile. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you ... just like this." Regina ran the back of a finger along her cheek. "I could have had you any time during the curse but what fun would that be. I wanted you. And I wanted you willingly."

Snow yanked her face away from Regina, "You're sick."

"I'm sure I am, but delightfully so are you."

She reached down and ran a finger along her dampness before showing it to her. "Not quite ready for that yet though."

Regina went over to the side board and fixed herself a drink, clearly not intending to rush any of this. "You've known since you were nineteen you know. Since your father told you it was inappropriate for you to come into my chambers. He was a very stupid man but not completely unobservant."

She took a sip from her drink before setting it down and picking up a small wooden box from her desk. "I had a lot of things prepared for you if my incompetent knights ever did bring you to me alive."

When Regina opened, Snow could see something that looked almost like fine silver jewelry. A silver chain with something on each end. Regina took the silver chain from the box and leaned in, beginning to kiss one of her breasts, before flicking her nipple with her tongue until it was very aroused. Regina continued to suck on it as Snow began to moan before moving over and doing the same thing to the other nipple. Each becoming hard little nubs, a bit cool in the air from the dampness.

The sensation was enough for Snow to momentarily forget whatever was in Regina's hand until there was a searing pain from one of her nipples and she looked down to see a small alligator clamp attached to her nipple. Her eyes began watering from the pain but the intensity of Regina's gaze might have scared her more. "Such fine work I was always sad I never got to use them. See they were made especially for you."

And with that she attached the second one and Snow let out a cry.

"Don't forget dear, scream all you want. No one will hear you and no one is looking for you."

"Regina, you don't have to do this..."

Regina grinned, "Of course I don't have to do it. I want to. You see, I knew I could never do this while you were a hero. Heroes always get away..."

She stroked her cheek mock lovingly. "But you see dear, you used dark magic, and the universe doesn't protect people like you."

"Or you," Snow said defiantly.

"I rather think the state of my life shows that without needing you to point it out to me, Snow White."

She walked behind Snow, running her fingers along the finely defined muscles in her back. "28 years a school teacher didn't get rid of your archers shoulders."

She bit, lightly down on one, not enough to break the skin but enough to leave a mark. "This is your darkness speaking Regina..."

"It is, my dear, it's speaking to yours. Because that blackness on your heart? It doesn't belong to him. It never belonged to him. It belongs to me." She moved around and roughly grabbed her clit and teased two fingers over her opening. She began to rub her clit between her fingers and Snow moaned and between the dull ache in her nipples and the heightened sensation from the potion she found herself trying to move against Regina's hands.

Regina gave her a half smile, "Are you still uninterested in my darkness?"

An almost inhuman moan escaped Snow's throat as Regina worked, "I could stop. I promise I'll let you go and you can go off and sort out your head in the woods or go back to your family... I'll never touch you like this again."

"Nooo..." Snow shook her head. "Please I need it."

"Need what?"

"I need you Regina."

"Even if it hurts?" She asked quietly, almost a whisper.

"I ... I need you to feel something for me and if it hurts I know you do."

Regina smiled, "Oh my dear, I feel many many things for you." She pressed her hand into her, knowing that she was not far from an orgasm. "And after this weekend you will never forget how much you belong to me."

Regina didn't stop pushing until what seemed like the third orgasm finished and Snow was hanging limp and breathing heavily.

"A little rest now, I think."

"But you said I wouldn't be able to sleep..." Snow said confused.

"Oh no you won't." Regina smiled, "That's one of the rather nice parts about it. See it's rest for me not for you." Regina patted her cheek reassuringly in a way that did no such thing and went over to her desk and pulled out another box.

"Not more clamps..."

"Oh no dear. This is somewhat... bigger." She pulled out a rather large dildo, not very long but thick.

"Regina I can't possibly take that."

Regina got an evil little grin. "Of course you can dear, you just have to have hope and belief." Regina waved her fingers over it and there was a slight glow. "Magical lubricant." She snapped her fingers and the chains holding her up disappeared and she dropped. Regina didn't pay any attention, but instead walked over to the sofa and sat down, placing a pillow on her lap.

"Lay down across my lap dear." Snow walked slowly towards her rubbing her wrists which still hand the leather cuffs on them, wearing nothing but them and the nipple clamps. Regina gave raised eyebrow. "Do you doubt that not obeying me will have dire consequences Snow?"

She inhaled a little, "I've never doubted what you were capable of Regina." And the truth was she was a little curious. Sex with David was nothing like this of course. But there was something about it that she was curious about... that she needed. She crawled onto Regina's lap, the pillow making her ass stick up in the air a bit and she felt exposed. Regina stroke her hair almost lovingly.

Like a pet. "If you need to scream my little princess, go ahead. There is no shame in crying and no one will hear you to come to the rescue. In fact I think you are quite beautiful when you cry."

Regina pushed her legs apart a bit and positioned the large dildo against her. Snow's eyes were starting to water just from the anticipating. Or the humiliation. Or the fact that she was permitting this to happen. It was achingly slow as Regina began pushing the thing in using her fingers to help ease the head in, stretching her far more than David had. Her muscles instinctively squeezed around it trying to stop the invader but Regina kept pushing slow and steady. She did start to cry a few inches in and Regina stopped half way through impaling her with the phallus. But any sense that Snow had that this might be mercy was gone when Regina snapped her fingers and a small bottle appeared in her fingers and she used it to capture a number of tears.

"For a rainy day." She smiled and wiped away her other tears before continuing until the thing was buried to the hilt in Snow. She couldn't believe the thing had managed to fit. There was a dull ache in her body and she shifted a little on Regina's lap as she stroked her hair casually. There was almost something weirdly comforting about it though and she closed her eyes even if she knew sleep wouldn't come.

The smack on her bare ass brought her back to reality and she jumped and yelped. Regina coo'd, "Be still my little bitch princess. You've needed a good spanking as long as I've known you. I know you can be a good girl and take it."

The blows didn't come quickly, or with regularity. It was almost as if every time Snow started to relax a little the next one would land turning her ass a bright shade of red and sending a burning sensation through her that she wasn't sure was the stinging or the humiliation. "You know what Snow, I think you like this. I think you need this from me."

Snow shook her head but knew that the poison in Regina's words were true. It was perhaps the first time in a very long time that she had Regina's undivided attention and she knew she deserved this. After what seemed like an hour but was likely much less time the spanking finally stopped. Snow wasn't sure she'd be able to sit down for a week.

"Now... I have some work to do and I want to make sure you are not resting very well." She whispered in Snow's ears. "Get up." Regina ordered.

Uncomfortably and without grace with the big dildo still in her Snow did as she was ordered. Regina twirled her finger and the leather cuffs attached themselves behind snow's back. Regina stood up and came face to face with Snow inches from her. "Better posture dear."

More magic and she felt ropes wrapping around her wrists and then up her arms binding her low arms together and forcing her shoulders back and her chest out. "So beautiful my princess."

Regina stroked her face but there was fire and hatred in her eyes. She gave a small tug at the chain between the nipple clamps and was rewarded with a yelp from Snow. "You are going to never forget that you are mine again are you?"

Snow didn't answer, and was ashamed at her strange desire to do so.

"Oh ... you are planning on forgetting I see." Regina tilted her head and the wicked grin worried Snow. Regina held up two fingers and they glowed as she pressed them into Snow's right shoulder and the skin changed color. "Skin as white as snow will show it off nicely I think." She moved her fingers away and there was a small mark, an apple tree.

"David..."

"No one will see that dear. Except you." Regina leaned in and whispered in her ear. "The only person who will ever see that mark is you and you'll remember that you were never his, always mine."

Snow shivered and it had nothing to do with being naked. Regina took her two hands and pressed down on her shoulders and Snow instinctively knew she was to kneel. More magic and her ankle cuffs bound her feet together and more ropes bound her legs together forcing her to squeeze tighter around the thing still buried deep in her. She lay on the carpet in front of the fire and Regina smiled down at her.

"This is the way I always wanted you Snow. The fairest in all the land."

Regina grinned and walked over to her desk and sat down, pulling out a stack of paperwork which she began to do, leaving Snow bound and helpless, humiliated on the floor of the mayor's office.

Regina worked for hours and Snow wasn't sure when the stimulant wore off or how she fell asleep, but eventually she did. When she woke up with a start in the loft she realized it must have been a dream. Her body was sore, and she shivered as she got out of bed towards the bathroom wondering what kind of fantasy or nightmare that had been until she looked in the mirror and saw the queen's mark.

And realized it had been true.


End file.
